Rooney Doodle
Rooney Doodle (Guitar, Vocals) is one of the Doodlebops in the TV Series1 He is portrayed by Chad "Stop Calling Me Rooney Doodle 'Rooney Doodle' " Mcnamra. Rooney first appeared in the episode Photo Op. Rooney is also Deedee and Moe's brother, Zia's friend, and Professor Majorchord's eldest nephew. Finally, he is the uncle to seventeen unnamed nieces and nephews. Appearance Rooney is dressed in all blue. Rooney's hair is made of blue foam blocks in all shades of blue. Rooney wears blue guitar overalls and his long-sleeved shirt is blue with red curly Q's. Rooney wears red shoes. While getting on the bus, he wears a blue jacket. In Season 4, at night, Rooney wears blue pajamas and he wears a blue nightcap on his head to keep his head warm and a blue sleepmask whenever he sleeps in his bed or even naps on the couch during the day. Personality Rooney Doodle is of epic proportions and often is willing to take the blame for others. This has gotten him into trouble, as he takes the blame for Moe's Drug Mule escapades. As a result, he is missing three of his toes and both of his kidneys. He has a big heart and is always willing to help. He is extremely impatient and rud; he handles toys and inventions himself, rather than waiting for others to take care of it. However ,he will admit if he made a mistake, as long as no one can hear. Above all, he loves his brother, sister, and friend and can be very protective of them. His friend Zia she has a crush on him. He ran off after fathering her triplets. They were all blue. He also might have run off after murdering DeeDee Doodle in cold blood. Additionally as the siblings of Moe and Deedee, and the baby daddy of Zia's Children, Rooney tries his best to keep his siblings and friends in line, stopping at no cost. This can be observed in Season 4, Episode 46, when he lost his temper and threatened to put Deedee's kids up for adoption. He thus proves himself to be a very strong and sweet, sexy, lovable, capable brother, but it can go to this head. His ego is incredibly large, and this prevents him from having meaningful and lasting relationships. Instead, he has a rampant sex addiction.He can also be a little bitch in one episode or two where he couldn't find his shoe or he has to go to the bathroom. Plus he would also get sleepy only wanting to sleep just like his brother Moe, his sister Deedee, and his friend Zia. Turns out the whole family is narcoleptic. In the episode, Flat-Sitis, it revealed that he loves to ride his Doodle Scooter and do hard drugs. Powers and Abilities Like his siblings and friend Rooney is a mediocre musician as he is a guitar player in The Doodlebops, and backup singer for Miley Cyrus. ''Along with his siblings and friends, Rooney has the otherworldly power which allowed him to summon his guitar from original to rock n roll style. His favorite song to play is The number of the beast. It is thought he was granted these powers through a plea bargain with Lucifer. He also knows how to create cool inventions with his tools like the Bring-A-Sound Arounder. He also loves to ride on his Doodle Scooter. He also loves to comfort Zia when she is upset, except when he found out she was pregnant,, and faked his own death to avoid being a loving father. Relationships Family * Deedee Doodle - Sister * Moe Doodle - brother * Zia Tailor Doodle-friend and the girl who has a crush on him * Jazz- manager friend * Professor Majorchord- uncle * Three Children * Memorable Quotes * ''"Don't pull the rope" - Rooney says it with Deedee, Zia, or both of them whenever someone's gonna pull the rope * "Rats!" - Rooney Says It * "I'm Rooney Doodle!"- Rooney's introduction to the show. "Whenever things get tough, whenever you feel you've had enough, just remember this simple little thing. Keep trying." ''Rooney's catch phrase. "Uh oh! That's a one way ticket to westville!" Rooney before Moe pulls the rope. "Ropes are never safe when Moe's around!" Rooney before Moe pulls the rope. "He's dedicated I'll give him that" Rooney before Moe pulls the rope. "I'm sorry DeeDee. But ever since you slaughtered Moe... I have to do this. Bye Bye, DeeDee." "Did you ever wonder why..." Rooney's catchprase and song that he sings in What? When? Why?. "Rooney D. is in da house! Well technically I'm on the bus, but it's all good peep " Rooney's sound and talk in A Different Look "Oh you're right Zia. I think I did forget to install that!" Rooney after knowing what Zia realized in Robo Moe "Good night, Deedee! Sleep tight Zia! Good night, Moe! Moe?" Rooney before the DoodleBops drift off to Dreamland and before turning seeing Moe asleep. "I'm sleepy. I need a nap. Come on, Deedee. You too, Moe. And little Z.Z. Time to get some shuteye..." Rooney, feeling very sleepy with Deedee, Moe, and Zia in the episode, Goodnight, Doodlebops. Trivia * Rooney Doodle's main color scheme appears to be the color blue. Unlike Deedee and Moe, Rooney is the only one of the 4 siblings with one set color. Deedee being ''pink and purple, Moe Yellow and Orange, and Zia wearing different colored clothing. * Of his siblings and friend, he is the only one with hair made of foam. * Rooney is a Gaelic male name and means 'Red Haired' which ''Ironically Rooney has blue hair * Rooney like's to watch Demolition Derbies, even going so far as to make his own invention based off one. * Rooney is presumed to be alive, but this isn't known for sure. Season 7 will tell us whether or not he survived the bus crash. * Rooney actually wear's a red berret that matches his red shoe's but being the tallest, can only bee seen when he is looking downward. * One time during a concert in L.A Rooney Doodle was booed off the stage midway and his brother Moe jumped on stage and led the band with Rooney and Deedee as backup causing the crowd to rise back up with a thunderous applause.. In turn, out of anger, Rooney kicked Moe off the tour bus after the incident. * Rooney Doodle, like his siblings and friend, his character design was based off of one of the three hedgehog triplet's from the TV series ''Sonic Underground. Which was also made by Cookie Jar. * Rooney along with his siblings and friend like to skateboard.(Though Rooney isn't very good.) * Rooney is a hardcore Republican. * The above fact is ironic because he's gay. * Rooney always has bad fanfares during the beginning of every episode but sometimes Deedee and Zia find them not bad. * Rooney's debut was Doodlebops Photo Op. * Rooney has an uncle called Professor Majorchord, who is a music teacher, and another uncle called Professor Tinkerputt, who is an inventor just like him. * Rooney's friend Zia loves to invent things, too. * In the episode, A Different Look, he had a blue hip hop outfit. * Sometimes Rooney makes an off-key fanfare when he introduces himself but it makes Zia laugh. Appearances # Doodlebops Photo Op # Keep Trying # O Solo Moe # Cauliflower Power # All Together Now # Tap Tap Tap # Bird Is The Word # Count On Me # Fast and Slow Moe # Jumping Judy # Very Scary # Queen For A Deedee # The Move Groove (cameo) # Strudel Doodle # Look In A Book # High and Low # Gibble Gobble Nabber Gabber # The Bad Day # Wobbly Whoopsy # What? When? Why? # Roar Like A Dinosaur # Growing Moe # AbracaDeedee # What Did You See Today? # Junk Funk # Sad Glad Bumpy Grumpy # Doodlebops Holiday Show # The Eww Flower # The Mighty Moe Machine # The Bring-A-Sound-Arounder # All Aboard The Doodle Train # Switch A Doodle # Star Struck # A Different Look # Deedee Superstar # Best Hider Ever # A Mess Of Doodles # Step By Step # The Blame Game # Hold Your Horses # The Unbearless Loadness Of Moe # Fair Share # Space Invader # Don't Use It Don't Need It # Where's Mudge? # Moe's Lucky Clover # Show and Tell # Later Alligator # The Solo Surprise # Deedee's Big Break # Moon Doodles # Flat-Sitis # The Name Game # Moe's Invention # Rhymes With Orange # Think Pink # The Chicken and The Eggs # All By Myself # Moe's Dinosaur # Deedee's Accordion # Robo Moe # Oh, Brother # The Frazzles # Way Better # Around The World # Splish Splash Fun/Messypotamia # The Trumpet That Roared/Mouthful Of Teeth # Race Day/Night Light # Where's Moe?/Bus Stop # Deedee's Doodle/Bus Driver Bob # Doodleball/Knighty Mighty # Pancake Flip Flop/Stand Up Funny # No Newbies/Stamp Champ # Icky Ewwy/Show And Tell # Harris Gets Embarrassed Memory Lane # Mind Your Manners/Sharesies # The Go-Go-Go-Kart/Only Half-Way # The Wash Up/The Biggest Drums Ever # Don't Forget To Ask Bop-Bop's New Tricks # Moe is no Moe # I am NOT the Father. # Bye Bye, DeeDee # Rooney, the last surviving DoodleBop, decides this world doesn't deserve The Doodlebops. They need something more... serious. Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Doodlebops